Contagion
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: When the city of New Orleans is hit with a deadly illness, will the team be able to find the man who is responsible for it before they end up contracting the condition themselves? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story. I've been thinking about it for a bit. It is loosely based on the NCIS episode 'SWAK'. You know, the one where Dinozzo almost DIES. I love that episode. As usual, no Percy in this fic. I'm sorry, but I just don't like her. Well I hope you like it.**

"Well that's...disgusting." Agent Brody said as she stared down at the body of the dead Marine. The deceased man was laying in a puddle of his own vomit and he looked as if he was choked. The agent also noticed the large amount of blood that trickled out of his mouth and nose.

"You can say that again." LaSalle agreed as he squatted down to take pictures for the files.

"You want to bag the evidence, Brody? Or would _you_ like to get up close and personal with our poor deceased?" He asked as he winked at the female agent. She rolled her eyes playfully and sighed.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have to go with the evidence." She stated as she began to gather the things surrounding him. After gathering all of the evidence, she leaned up against the counter to wait for LaSalle. Just then they heard someone come through the door.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Loretta asked in her normal cheery tone. She appeared from the doorway and her eyes grew wide when she saw the marine. "Oh wow, everyone get your masks on for God's sake!" Loretta yelled as she pulled on her own mask.

Brody and LaSalle quickly jumped over to the other side of the room to their bags and pulled out the masks that looked similar to what doctors wear. They stretched them over their faces and stared at Loretta in confusion.

"What's going on Doc?" LaSalle asked as he watched the older woman bag the body quickly.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good. What were you guys thinking? Just going in there with a potentially contagious man who could be deadly!" She scolded, adopting a motherly tone.

"Sorry Loretta." Brody apologized. The two agents hung their heads and waited for the scolding to end.

"Now I don't even know what this is. Go get checked out!" The older woman ordered as she patted the two on the back. "And tell Dwayne not to come in here." She asked.

After warning the senior agent about the body,they both climbed in LaSalle's truck and drove to the hospital.

"I really don't think that this is necessary." Brody sighed, taking the mask off her face and crossing her arms.

"Just to be safe Brody." LaSalle said.

"Still don't think it's necessary. We'll be fine." The female agent mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, but we won't know for sure until Miss Loretta's tests come back." LaSalle said. "Besides, this does beat the paperwork. Am I right, Brody?" LaSalle joked. Brody scoffed and looked over at him.

"No way LaSalle. I can't stand hospitals..." Brody trailed off and stared out the window. "All the germs and sick people."

"Awe Brody. I didn't know you were a germophobe." LaSalle teased as he nudged her shoulder.

"I am not!" She said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Brody." LaSalle said as he pulled into the parking lot.

They arrived inside the hospital and were quickly whisked back into the ER. On their way back they noticed several people that looked deathly ill.

"What's going on with all these people, they all seem to be having the same issue." Brody asked LaSalle.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." LaSalle replied, turning his head as someone grabbed a trashcan and vomited. Brody looked away, trying not to gag. The nurse led them to rooms that were right next to each other.

Brody sat down on the paper covered examining table, picking up a magazine and sighing. A few minutes later a doctor arrived and sat down. The woman looked to be about ten years older than her and her hair was starting to grey at the top.

"How are you feeling Miss Brody?" The woman asked.

"I feel great. Just had to get a check up after a...um...case." Brody finished, not wanting to spill their confidential information.

"Well let's get started then." The chipper woman said, snapping on her latex gloves and preparing her medical utensils.

"Oh no no no. That. That won't be necessary Miss." Brody insisted while shifting on the table. "I just need blood work and then if you would just send the results to Jefferson Parish Morgue."

"Oh. Alright." The woman agreed hesitantly as she began to put her things away and pull out a needle and a few test tubes. A few moments later, the doctor was drawing Brody's blood.

"Just out of curiosity." The female agent started "what is wrong with all of the people here. They all seem to have the same symptoms." Brody said as she thought about the dead Marine.

"That is classified ma'am" the woman replied. "I can't tell you."

"Well. I am a federal agent. Special Agent Brody." Brody said as she showed her badge that was previously concealed by her light blazer.

"Well hello Agent Brody. I am sorry, but I can't give you the information."

Brody cleared her throat as a sign of growing impatient.

"I'm going to ask one more time Miss. I need to know." Brody stated, putting emphasis on the last four words.

 **I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews! Do you think that Brody will be able to crack that information out of the doctor? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

LaSalle squeezed his eyes shut and sighed as he heard his female parter getting rather annoyed with the woman in the room next to him. Through the glass walls, he could hear bits of "you don't understand" and the very snippy comebacks of "that's confidential ma'am."

"Oh Brody." LaSalle breathed as he smiled at the thought of his partner getting kicked out of the hospital for assaulting a staff member. He could just see the look on her face as the woman refused to cooperate. "Just tell her lady, you do not want to get on her bad side." LaSalle chuckled slightly.

In the next room over, Brody was still sitting on the examination table. The doctor was sitting in front of her clicking a pen nervously in her left hand.

"Ma'am, for the last time. We can't tell you." The woman said shortly. Brody tilted her head back and took a deep breath. She then leaned forward on the examination table and looked the older woman in the eyes.

"Listen. I just came from a case where a man had the same symptoms as everyone in this emergency room. Do you want us to get to the bottom of this, or do _you_ want to be the cause of an epidemic that could have been avoided? Now if you could just send our blood results and the diagnosis of these people to our coroner at Jefferson Parish Morgue, that would be great." Brody finished with a fake smile on her face.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other patients to see." The doctor snapped, obnoxiously pushing her chair back by the wall and storming out.

"Bitch." Brody breathed, picking up her purse and waiting out in the lobby for LaSalle to get finished.

About ten minutes later LaSalle walked out of the room, smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Brody questioned.

"Nothin." LaSalle chuckled.

"Tell me." Brody said, giving him a fake interrogation room stare.

"Okay, okay. Fine. It's just that little outburst with the doc."

"You could hear that?" Brody questioned sheepishly.

"Every bit. The walls are glass you know."

Brody felt her cheeks grow a little pink. "We need the information and I was more than willing to make her cooperate." The female agent defended, smiling slyly

"Uh huh." LaSalle smiled as he opened the truck door for Brody and she climbed in. He then ran around to the other side and hopped in.

"So did ya get it?" LaSalle asked.

"Get what?"

"The results." LaSalle pulled out of the parking lot.

"Told her to send them to the morgue." Brody smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"That's my Brody." LaSalle joked as he nudged her on the arm. The two agents then arrived to NCIS and walked in.

"Got the blood work" LaSalle yelled as she walked in the door.

"Also there were patients with the same symptoms. I had the doctor send their diagnosis to Loretta too." Brody chimed in as she took a seat at her desk.

"Good job guys. Especially you Brody. I know how much you hate hospitals" Pride said as he patted the female agent's shoulder.

"How am I the only one that didn't know about this!" LaSalle asked incredulously as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I guess there is alot you don't know about me, Christopher LaSalle." Brody said in a low voice. The two agents stared at each other seriously until they started to laugh. Pride shook his head at the two agents who were now leaned back in their chairs struggling to breathe. Suddenly the female agent began to cough. The two male agents looked at each other, horrified.

"Brody, you all right?" LaSalle asked urgently as he got up to pat her back.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm good." Brody assured in a raspy voice. " It's just a cough."

Just then, the team saw Loretta walk through the door. "I have the test results for Chris and Merri."

 **Uh oh. What is going on? Are they going to be okay. Don't you hate it when I leave clifhangers? Mwahhaha. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am sorry to keep you all waiting! i just had this serious writer's block that no matter how many songs I listened to or how many episodes I watched, it just wouldn't go anyway and I am sorry for that. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope the suspense didn't eat at you too much. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

"I have the test results for Chris and Merri." Loretta stated in her normal gentle tone. Brody and LaSalle looked at each other and walked over to Loretta. They stood nervously in from of the older female as she smiled at them warmly. Brody's eyebrows furrowed when she felt something brush up against her palm. Looking down, she realized that it was LaSalle's slightly shaking hand.

 _Why is he afraid? We're going to be alright..._ Brody thought as she interlaced her cold, slender fingers with his.

"Tell us Miss Loretta. We can take it." LaSalle said calmly, but obviously fearing the worst. His strong southern accent was even more prominent. The female agent's stomach churned as she waited for a reply, her heart fluttered in her chest while she waited for the impending news. If they had this disease, or whatever killed this man, their death would not be painless or pleasant and they all knew it. Loretta looked up at the two and swallowed hard.

After a few moments of silence, the older female's face spread into a grin. "You're not sick! The tests came back negative." Loretta stated in a joyful voice. A feeling of relief washed over the two agents as their pounding heartbeats finally went back to normal. As soon as the the wave of dizziness passed, she turned to her partner. Suddenly Brody felt LaSalle wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her in for a hug.

"Whoa...yeah it's okay LaSalle. I know." Brody said awkwardly as she patted him on the back. She was still not fully used to the affection the male agent was capable of at times. Pride watched his two agents share a moment and smiled slightly.

"I didn't wanna die. I especially didn't want _you_ to die." LaSalle said, letting go of her. She couldn't help but smile as he looked into her eyes and gave her his charming signature grin.

"See, I told you it was just a cough. When are you going to start believing me?" She asked sarcastically as she turned back for her desk.

LaSalle smiled and shook his head, walking back to his desk and sitting back in his chair. "What do ya say we go celebrate us not being dead?" LaSalle asked the, now smirking, female agent. She looked up at him, her eyes had a somewhat playful glint to them.

"What do you say we go out for lunch to Chubby's Chicken, and I can get a salad while you get your tub of grease?" Brody suggested.

"What do ya say we get to the bottom of this case?" Pride countered to his two junior agents, not being able to hide his happiness about them not being deathly ill. LaSalle frowned slightly and looked up at Pride.

"Maybe later LaSalle." Brody said from across the room, settling down at her computer and typing on her keyboard.

"Our victim Roy Abbott, he's a retired marine. No kids, no wife. He's completely alone. Only charge against him is a DUI and a few speeding tickets" Pride said, showing the information on the plasma screen.

"I mean, couldn't Miss Loretta just write this off as a natural cause?" LaSalle asked the senior agent, motioning over to the older woman.

"It just don't understand why all those patients in the emergency room have the exact same symptoms." Brody added, stressing the last three words. It was strange that everyone at the hospital was also sick with the same disease.

"Unless..." LaSalle started as the three agents looked at each other and groaned.

"Man-made...damn." Pride grumbled as she rubbed his hand across his face. These have to be the most difficult cases he has ever dealt with. You couldn't shoot an epidemic or take it to jail. All you could do was wait and find a cure before it killed more people, or even them.

Suddenly, Loretta pulled out the other file that was in her hands. "I know how much you don't want to hear this." She started. "Thanks to Miss Meredith, I also have the results from everyone else in the hospital with the same symptoms." The three agents cringed as they waited for their fears to be confirmed.

"It is a rare strand of Octaphynell. It seems to be genetically modified. As of right now, there is no cure." Loretta stated sadly. Their eyes grew large at the thought of all of the innocent people at the hospital that would soon die a horrible death.

"Who would do this?" LaSalle questioned as the senior agent rub his hand over his face. They were now in for a few good sleepless nights.

"I don't know, but we need to find out before we have a full on epidemic on our hands." The older male agent responded.

 **I know this was short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **But before I go, was anybody else super annoyed on last week's episode where Percy was acting like she knew LaSalle. I personally think that Brody should have been there. They have more of a connection. *sighs dramatically* Well, goodnight everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I know all my faithful Cherri shippers are upset. It will be okay. Only read fanfiction and everything will be fine. If you have not seen the end of the season finale, I will not spoil it for you, but just know that it is bad.**

 **May we all take a moment of silence to remember the death of Cherri...done. I hope you like it.**

"Okay, so I found some prints on a small cup in out victims trash. I was able to find microscopic particles of the virus on the inside of it. The prints are from Rashid Misra. And for him living alone, that can only mean one thing." Sebastian said from the plasma in the office as he concluded his findings.

"He was poisoned." LaSalle stated as he looked at the female agent and then to Pride. "As were everyone else in that hospital." The room fell quiet for a moment.

"What kind of cup was it?" Brody asked curiously. The lab nerd then turned around and showed them the throw away coffee cup that once held the deadly poison. She noticed that they looked sort of like the ones that were in the office cupboards for when they brought their coffee with them.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is that the virus was lightly powdered on the bottom. It mixes in with your drink when you pour it. The more on the bottom, the more lethal and painful it is." Sebastian winced as he sat the cup down on the counter beside him.

"Okay. Let's go find this man before anyone else gets hurt." LaSalle suggested as he pulled his gun from the drawer in his desk.

"I'll stay here and see if Miss Loretta found anything else." The older male agent said as he motioned for Brody to go with LaSalle.

"Do you got an address?" Brody asked suddenly, jumping up from her desk to grab her jacket.

"127 Royal Street." Patton said as he wheeled in the room. "That is where our man is hiding out."

"Thanks Patton, Sebastian." LaSalle and Brody said as they walked out the door.

* * *

"This person is sick." Brody said, staring out the window and sighing. How could someone want to poison an entire city? What would he get out of it?

"I just don't understand his motive." LaSalle added as he tapped his final get a on the steering wheel.

The rest of the car ride was a pleasant silence, each trying to sort out the case in their minds until LaSalle pulled to the side of the road in front of the suspect's house.

"Ya ready to catch this bastard?" LaSalle asked, giving her a handsome grin.

"Absolutely." Brody smiled.

LaSalle ran around to the back door while Brody crept up the old wooden steps. The paint on the door was peeling, there was a large board pressed against the window.

"NCIS, open up!" Brody yelled as she knocked on the door. After waiting a reasonable amount of time, she kicked in the door. God, she loved doing that.

With her gun trained, she walked inside. A man, presumably Rashid, burst from the hallway and ran past her, pushing her into the wall.

"Stop!" She raced down the steps and into the street before she was able to tackle him from behind, forcing him on his stomach.

"You're under arr-"

She was cut off by him suddenly bridging up and flipping her over in her back. He crawled up onto her stomach and pressed her shoulders into the asphalt. The suspect grabbed her head and slammed it into the pavement. She felt anger well up from deep within her stomach. She kneed upward, forcing him onto his knees and followed up by punching him in the jaw. A deep, inhuman growl escaped his throat as he rose to his feet and picked her up by her waist, throwing her into some nearby metal garbage cans. By the time Brody had regained her senses, Rashid had disappeared.

"Shit!" Brody yelled, as LaSalle burst through the what used to be door. He looked around frantically until he spotted her.

"Oh my God, Brody, what happened?" LaSalle asked, running towards her.

"He got away." Brody groaned. "I tried to...he's too strong. And now he knows we're on to him." Brody grimaced.

"Are ya hurt?" LaSalle keeled down beside her.

"No, I'm good." Brody sighed, sitting up. She moved her hand to the back of her head and shook her head slowly. "I need to train more...could've gotten him then." She laughed humorlessly.

LaSalle stood up and lent a hand down to his partner, she accepted and pulled herself up and stumbled forward. He grinned slightly at the now clumsy woman in front of him.

"Whoa, ya alright there?" LaSalle asked, concern obvious under his amusement.

"Mmhmm." Brody grimaced, her hand pressed up against the back of her throbbing head again. "Need coffee."

"Alright, let's get ya back to the office." LaSalle walked her to the car and they drove back to the office with the radio off. He tried not to hit any bumps. She sure couldn't sleep that headache off. They were far too busy for that.

The two walked into the NCIS office and Brody saw a steaming cup of coffee sitting on her desk. She noticed that it wasn't in her regular cup and frowned slightly.

"Thank you Pride." She yelled into the kitchen as she took a drink of the coffee then passed it over to LaSalle.

"Don't know why he didn't get me any." He joked as he put the cup up to his lips and drank.

 **No. I am trying to leave a cliffhanger that isn't as painful to wait for. Well, please review! It is the only way I know that I am on the right track! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I do appreciate them! I will get back too the story now. I bet some of you may have guessed what is going to happen. ;)**

"Thanks for the coffee, Pride." Brody yelled towards the kitchen as she turned to her desk and set the disposable cup on a coaster. "I sure did need it after that jackass got away from me." Brody rolled her eyes. She then turned back around to LaSalle as Pride came out of the kitchen with a cup with a slightly different design.

"I didn't get you any coffee." Pride said as Brody greedily drank the warm, caffeinated drink. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took it away from her lips. "...I just got here." He stated slowly. "...and the doors were unlocked when I came."

Brody looked up at LaSalle and felt something on her upper lip. She raised her hand slowly and wiped it away, white powder gathering at the tips of her fingers. She took in a deep breath. "This can't be what I think it is." She stated solemnly, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Hey. Maybe it's not. But why don't we have Sebastian check? Let's go down there right now. It's alright." Pride soothed as he pushed the two agents out the door. He then drove to the morgue as quickly as possible. Brody and LaSalle waited silently in the backseat, squeezing each others hand like a lifeline.

After they got out of the car, they headed straight for Sebastian's lab. Brody was sure that she could hear LaSalle's heart beating rapidly next to her, or maybe it was her own heart racing. It didn't matter. They were both scared out of their minds.

"Sebastian!" LaSalle yelled to the lab geek to announce their unexpected arrival.

"Oh hey Chris, Merri, and...Pride. What are you all doing?" He asked excitedly. "I wasn't expecting company. Don't get me wrong I'm flattered. I just didn't expect-"

"Sebastian. Stop." Pride said. "We need to run some tests on Chris and Merri." Pride said slowly, glancing at his two junior agents. Sebastian looked disappointed at them and shook his head.

"Oh come on guys! You know it's against protocall...before you tried anything risky you should've talked to me if you didn't know any better. I would have told you. Oh my God, how are you going to work with a baby-" Sebastian's panicked was cut short by LaSalle.

"Calm down!" The younger male agent said.

"It's not like that! We're not sleeping together." Brody said almost immediately after LaSalle was finished speaking, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh...Well just so you know, I have always been rooting for you guys to just- oh yeah about those tests."

"Sebastian we need you to test them for Octaphynell...the man-made poison." Pride said grimly.

"Oh, oh my. Sweet mother of Sasquatch. Tell me you didn't get a hold of that. Please tell me you didn't get infected!" Sebastian rambled as he quickly made his way around his lab and gathered the necessary materials. "This is insane. How am I going to be able to tell you if it comes out positive?"

"You'll just do it. We can take it." Brody said more forcefully than necessary.

"Okay, if you two would just hop up on the table, I'll just need a blood sample from both of you and a swab of saliva." Sebastian ordered nervously.

LaSalle helped Brody on the cool metal table and then climbed up himself. LaSalle then rolled up his sleeve and Brody took off her blazer exposing her tank top.

After finishing the samples they hopped down and waited for the results.

"It'll take about five minutes for the results to come through." Sebastian said.

1...2...3...4...5 agonizing minutes finally were up and the machine chimed. LaSalle looked at Brody, her face was unreadable. He put his arm around her shoulder and she responded by placing her arm around his waist.

"Special agents Brody and LaSalle, the tests are positive." Sebastian said sadly.

"Oh my God." Brody breathed. "We're gonna die."

"It's not the worst way to go right? I mean there's...there's...um...there is...no I think your way has to be the worst." Sebastian said in a calm voice. The two agent's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound so insensitive." Sebastian said as he scratched his beard.

"It's alright, I just need some air." LaSalle said flatly, Brody quickly followed him out to the sidewalk.

"We'll get better. I know we will!" LaSalle said confidently, his voice cracking at the very end.

"No, I don't think we will." Brody snapped, pacing back and fourth.

"We'll find a cure then." He grabbed her arm to stop her from moving.

"LaSalle! There is no cure!" She ripped away from his grasp and shook his shoulders.

"What?" LaSalle said, suddenly calm.

"All those people at the hospital are dead. There wasn't any cure. Nothing worked." Brody said, running her hand over her face.

"But..."

"No buts! It attacks your system instantly. Whether you want to believe it or not. We both signed our own death certificate as soon as we drank that coffee."

"Guys." Pride interrupted. "Based on your size Merri, and the significant amount you drank you have a few days to live. The affects should be coming within the next hour or less. Christopher, you only drank a little, and based on your weight, Sebastian guesses you to have a week and a few days at most."

 **I am sorry to end like that, but you guys knew it was coming. Right? I am also going be making some one-shots. If you have any suggestions that are not PerSalle or Prody romance, I would be happy to write it for you. I would love reviews ;)**


End file.
